Videogames, Vampire Style!
by Talvana
Summary: This is something odd, something interesting, something...wonderfully random! Enjoy!
1. CH 1 Emmett's New Toy

**Videogames…Vampire Style! CH 1**

**Emmett's New Toy**

"Guess what I got!" Emmett came through the door yelling; Edward, Alice, and Jasper where down the steps in two seconds flat.

"What?" Alice said excited.

"An Xbox 360," he said proudly. "And…" he set down one of his two bags and dug through the other one, "Some game called, Ridge Racer 6."

"What is it?" Alice said, intrigued by the Xbox.

"It's a videogame system," he said. "You plug it into the TV and, well, play different games. I got this one because apparently you drive fast or something."

"And you think we're going to play that thing?" Edward said. His arms crossed.

"Not you and Alice. You'd cheat," he said, "Where's Bella?"

"She has to work at the store today; and even if she was here, do you honestly think she would play that thing?" Edward said.

Emmett frowned, "I can dream can't I?"

Edward shook his head.

"What about you, Jasper?" Emmett said, smiling with new hope.

"Come on, Jasper," Alice said, "If he won't let me play, kick his butt for me."

"What the heck!" Jasper said, "It might be fun."

"Oh I have got to see this," Edward said, and he followed them into the living room.

"Good thing Rose, Esme, and Carlisle went hunting today," Emmett said as he set up the game, "Edward I thought you weren't interested."

"Emmett, you should know by now that I love to watch you get your butt kicked," Edward said, leaning against the wall.

When Emmett had set up the game, he and Jasper sat down on the couch with two of the four controls Emmett had bought. Alice sat next to Jasper, very excited by this. Edward chuckled at the enthusiasm in Emmett's thoughts. _It's just like him._ Edward thought to himself.

Emmett picked his virtual car first. He chose a Jeep Wrangler that looked just like his real car. Jasper picked a Volvo that looked like Edward's. "You're car should have the honor of kicking Emmett's butt," Jasper said. Edward smiled.

The game started. As the virtual car's picked up speed and made the first turn Alice yelled and bit louder then necessary, "Don't go right!" Both boys pushed left on the control stick.

"No back seat driving Alice!" Emmett said without looking away from the TV.

"Humph." Alice crossed her arms and slumped on the couch. _I don't get to have any fun._ Edward heard her think. He chuckled at her. She looked at him then slumped even lower.

As the game went on, Emmett seemed to get more distressed. "Jasper, I want to see Emmett suffer as much as possible but it's no fun if you're making him feel bad." Edward finally said.

"Fine," Jasper said without minding that much.

"You were messing with me?" Emmett shouted as he returned to normal. Jasper shrugged and kept his eyes on the game. "Ugh! Even when I play you there's some way you mess with me! Why do you all get cool extra powers?"

"Hey," Edward said, "It's not our fault you were boring when you were human."

Emmett made an annoyed growling noise.

"I stopped, okay?" Jasper said amused.

"Good," Emmett said.

_I'm glad I didn't miss this._ Edward thought to himself.

Alice flinched a few times right before some sort of mayhem appeared in the game. Then she'd just slump again at not being allowed to say anything. As they neared the end of the race both were doing really well, but as they neared the finish line, Jasper just past him.

Emmett threw down his controller. It shattered.

"Nice," Edward said.

"It's okay, I bought a lot extra." Edward looked at the bags and saw that they were still filled with who knew what else. "I figured that, in a house with a bunch a vampires running around, something was going to break." Then Emmett turned to Jasper, "I want a rematch."

"Sure," Jasper said. He sat down and picked up his, unbroken, controller.

"No, not with this game," Emmett was suddenly over by the bags digging through them again, "With this one…" he said pulling something out, "Pacman!"


	2. CH 2 Alice Strikes Back

**Videogames…Vampire Style! CH 2**

**Alice Strikes Back**

"You have GOT to be kidding, Emmett!" Edward said in both disbelief and amusement.

"No way, Edward," he said. He was suddenly over by the TV again, "It seemed to be one of the most popular games there!"

Edward sighed and looked over at Jasper. Jasper shrugged and thought, _I don't know about you, but I think this videogame thing is kind of fun!_

Edward chuckled.

"Can I play this time?" Alice squeaked.

"No!" Emmett said firmly, "I told you; Edward and you cheat!"

"Humph," Alice said as she plopped on the coach again and stuck out her tough at Emmett, who didn't notice. Edward leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. _Well, _Edward thought to himself, _he may be twice as annoying as ever, but I suppose this is a bit amusing._

_Edward, this isn't fair!_ Alice's thoughts rang through his head. She was whining. Edward looked at the ceiling and barely shook his head. _Humph, _Alice thought.

Suddenly, a very annoying theme song rang through the room. Edward looked at the TV to see the title Pacman appear and what looked like a cheese wheel fly across the screen and eat the letters.

"What in the world is that?" Edward asked in disbelief.

"I told you, the game's called Pacman," Emmett said as he plugged in a new control for himself.

"Looks more like a cheese wheel to me," Edward mumbled.

A maze appeared on the screen and two cheese wheel looking things began to zoom across the paths, as they did, they ate up the little dots that covered every path. Edward noticed a box in the center of the maze where four very pathetic looking ghosts were. One exited the box and began to chase one of the cheese wheels.

"Jasper, don't bother with the cherry!" Alice sat up and yelled randomly.

Edward noticed that cherries and other foods began to float around the screen. Both Emmett and Jasper were going for the cherry, but Jasper turned left, and as Emmett went for it, a ghost came down on him and one of the three cheeses on the right of the maze disappeared. Edward figured that that was Emmett's life count. He was now at two and Jasper at three.

"Hey! I told you, no cheating!" Emmett pointed a finger at Alice across Jasper who was trapped between them and starred at Edward with a "help me" look. Edward laughed.

"It's not cheating, it's helping!" Alice yelled back.

_Here we go again,_ Edward thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you call it! It doesn't matter! The point is that it's unfair when you use your future seeing whatever to help him out!" Emmett gestured at Jasper who sat there helplessly.

"Why not?" Alice stood up.

"Because then _he_ has the advantage!" Emmett stood up too.

"So, you're the one who won't let me play. Now I can't even help him?" She gestured towards Jasper, who sat there helplessly.

"NO!"

"Well, you could have listened to me too!" Alice said, crossing her arms.

"Hello! You yelled 'Jasper.' I wasn't paying attention."

"What else is new," Edward said out of nowhere. Alice giggled and Emmett looked at Edward threateningly for a moment.

"Don't you have a game for four people?" Alice asked hopefully.

"So what if I do, Edward doesn't even want to play, and he'd cheat like you," Emmett said defensively.

"What if I promise to not 'cheat' as you call it," Alice raised her hands over her head and made quotation marks with her fingers as she said cheat.

"Yeah, but how to I know if you're really not cheating…" he trailed off and three pairs of eyes hit Edward.

Edward sighed. Alice's eyes had a pleading look in them.

"Okay, Edward, Alice can play if you'll be her watch dog," Emmett regretted saying that one moment too late.

Edward looked at Emmett threatening now. He stood up straight and walked over to Emmett, when they were a foot away from each other; Edward stopped and said, "What did you say?"

Even though Emmett was bigger and stronger, both boys knew who should fear who.

"Uh…" Emmett said, "Nothing."

Edward just looked at him. Alice finally broke the ice. "So…Will you play Edward?"

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't miss a chance to kick Emmett's butt like this if the world depended on it." Edward smiled.

"Okay then," Emmett ran and got all his bags and pulled out a whole new system, "Then we're going to do this right, Edward. We're playing with a Wii this time," Emmett through each a control. Alice's thoughts were only squeaks of joy and Jasper just went with it. Edward, although he hadn't intended on ever giving into this, was looking forward to this. "Hey can you guys-"

"Move the furniture to the sides of the room," Edward finished for Emmett. Once Alice, Jasper, and Edward had cleared a huge space in front of the TV, Emmett had the game ready. The three of them stepped in front of the TV, Alice in the middle.

"Remember Edward…" Emmett hesitated, "Uh…watch Alice." Edward heard Alice clearly; she really wasn't going to cheat. But Emmett never set any rules for Edward.

"What are we playing?" Alice asked eagerly.

"It's called Mario Party 7. You have to actually move with this game," Emmett stepped up to Edward's side, "And it'll be even more active with vampires." Purposely thinking to Edward, he finished, _It is SO on._

Edward grinned to himself, _This should be interesting._


	3. CH 3 Rise of the Wii

**Videogames…Vampire Style! CH 3**

**Rise of the Wii**

"Uh, Emmett," Edward leaned down and picked up the case to the game, "This isn't a Wii game."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett said in a know it all voice.

"I'm talking about this," Edward shoved the case in Emmett's face and pointed to the game system title at the top.

Emmett didn't say anything. Alice laughed and Jasper just shook his head.

"Can you handle finding a game that's actually for the right game system?" Edward said it like a teacher talking to a little first grader.

Emmett scowled at Edward and rummaged through his bags, "Here," he said as he pulled out another game, "Wii sports. Can I put it in, Edward…or do you need to inspect it first?"

"Just put it in, Emmett," Edward said.

Emmett put it in and stepped back up to Edward's left. Edward looked to his right where Alice stood. She was smiling but her thoughts were a bit more active. Jasper was on her right and Edward heard Jaspers thoughts and chuckled. Just as Edward had stood on the sidelines and watched so far in amusement, that was pretty much what Jasper was doing now.

The game loaded and an arrow like on a computer screen appeared. As Edward moved his control, the mouse moved.

"Aim at that," Emmett pointed to a thin black thing on top of the TV, "That's the movement detector.

On the left of the screen was a list of sports.

"OH! Let's play tennis!" Alice pointed at the screen and looked at Edward. He was silent as he moved the mouse over the tennis button.

"Push that one," Emmett pointed to one of the buttons on Edward's control.

"How do you know this?" Edward asked as he set the game to tennis and selected the "four players" button.

"Some geek at the store explained it to me," Emmett shrugged.

"We need to pick teams," Alice pointed out, "I'll be on your team, Edward."

_Since you and Emmett have a score to settle_, Jasper thought directly to Edward.

Alice and Emmett switched sides around Edward and a screen with a bunch of animated people appeared.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me_, Edward shook his head. No one needed to explain this part to him, they had to pick characters.

Alice picked one of the few normal looking girls. Edward tried to find the least degrading of the characters and finally settled on a boy with light brown hair that was way to pointy. Emmett smirked when he picked a character that wore "cool guy" glasses. Jasper let Alice pick his, since she asked, and got a character that didn't look quite human to Edward. It was a bald boy with huge eyes that Alice found cute. Edward stared at Jasper and heard him think, _Hey, you have to let her have her fun sometimes._

_Oh, how true_, Edward thought.

The game started. Emmett and Edward were the characters at the back ends of the court; Alice and Jasper's characters were closer to the net. Emmett served first. "Try to hit this, Edward," he pushed a button and swung the control like it was a tennis racket. The animated Emmett served on the screen and the ball flew over the net. Alice was a bit caught off guard without knowing that it was coming; but Edward knew and even though leg movement was completely unnecessary, all four found themselves running left and right and swinging their controls like rackets. The ball volleyed back and forth over the net, lasting much longer with vampires than humans of course. Edward heard incomplete sentences through Emmett's racing mind.

_Left! Right!_ He would think. And Edward would only smirk as Emmett became more and more distressed. Alice and Jasper hit the ball a lot less since Edward and Emmett's shots were meant for each other. Finally with a hard swing to the left with Emmett's character far on the right, Edward and Alice's team scored.

Emmett turned to Edward and scowled. "Was she cheating!?" Emmett pointed at Alice.

"Nope," Alice said smiling.

Edward couldn't resist. Emmett was so annoyed already and Edward had to tell him, "She wasn't, but I was."

Emmett stood there with his mouth hanging open. Jasper brook the silence, "You now, Emmett, you never did say Edward couldn't. You only set rules for Alice."

"But…but…" Emmett stammered, "That's not fair!"

Edward burst out a laugh.

"Your serve, Emmett," Jasper said.

"How about I serve this," he was suddenly over by the couch.

Alice yelled, "Edward, duck!" The couch flew over Edward's head as he ducked.

Then two things happened.

The couch flew through the window and it shattered. And the front doorknob twisted and the door opened an inch. The door was still a moment. Edward heard them wonder about what had just happened and looked at Emmett with a smirk. Edward knew who it was by their voice. All three knew who it was by Edward's face.

"You are so in trouble, Emmett," Alice said.

The door opened the rest of the way and Rosalie stood there with her eyes fixed on Emmett. She slammed the door shut and put her hands on her hips.

Edward heard Emmett's thoughts. _Uh-oh._


End file.
